


Things Are Looking Up

by FaithAndATypeWriter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Episode: s03 Papa-Garou | Weredad, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Miraculous Ladybug Spoilers, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 09:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19104253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithAndATypeWriter/pseuds/FaithAndATypeWriter
Summary: When Marinette frees the akuma during Weredad, Tikki is a little too slow to catch up to her before Cat Noir spots his good friend plummeting above him.  Out of options, Marinette has to make a quick decision to save her dad, her partner, and herself.  The battle may have been hard on Cat Noir, but now things may be looking up.





	Things Are Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there and hello! I am relatively new to fan fiction, but have a lifetime of stories bouncing around my brain. I am a certifiable English Writing Geek who is recovering from a long term illness and I thought, why not try my hand with fan fiction and have fun with some stories I love (but definitely did not have the blessing of actually creating). I don't know how often I will publish, but I look forward to adventuring into this venue when I am able. Thank you and Blessings!  
> ~FaithAndATypeWriter

Marinette tore the rose away from its pedestal but she didn’t have much time to celebrate as the akuma fluttered away.  The mammoth vine structure started to shake violently and broke apart around her. Marinette lost her grip on the vine and screamed as she freefell through the air.  Below her she saw her father and Cat Noir were also plummeting, but Cat Noir had heard her and he had turned around to her with a horrified expression on his face.

 

Cat Noir looked between her, her father, and the air around them in desperation.  Ladybug had to be here! The akuma had been freed, true, but he had been badly beaten and his baton was useless.  He didn’t know how he would rescue Marinette and her father, let alone himself, if she didn’t show up. But how would she be able to reach them in mid air?  Would she think to use one of their power-ups in time to save them?

 

Marinette was experiencing her own panic, where was Tikki?

 

“Marinette!”  Tikki cried as she finally caught up to her.  “What’ll we do?”

 

Marinette looked down to Cat Noir, who was looking back at her in curiosity.  Tikki had tried to sneak behind Marinette, so she was sure he hadn’t seen the kwamii, but she could tell he knew something was happening.

 

With a nod she turned determinedly to Tikki.  “We don’t have time for anything else! Tikki, Spots On!”

 

Cat Noir’s gasp caught Tom’s attention and he turned around in time to see Ladybug snap the akuma into her yoyo.  She dove down to their level and found Tom scowling at Cat Noir’s open admiration and shock. 

 

“Snap out of it, Kitty!” Ladybug shouted.  “We can’t all land on our feet like you! We’ll talk later, for now--Lucky Charm!”

 

A sailboat materialized and Cat Noir and Ladybug worked together to transform it into a hang glider that brought them gently to the ground.  While Tom hugged Sabine, Cat Noir turned to a nervous Ladybug and gave her a soft smile.

 

“Good job, M’lady!” Cat went for a fist bump, but slumped over in her arms instead.  

 

“Good job, Cat Noir.” Ladybug returned.

 

She quickly released the Ladybug Cure so her partner’s injuries would be healed.  The site of the red swarm seemed to galvanize her parents and they both took off into the bakery, crying out for their daughter.

 

Cat Noir looked uncertainly to Ladybug.

 

“Go!” Ladybug whispered as she tossed out her yoyo.

 

With a nod, Cat Noir followed after the Dupain-Chengs and Ladybug jumped inside her bedroom with just enough time to detransform before her father flung open her trap door and was crushing her in a hug.

 

“Papa!  Can’t…breathe!” Marinette smiled as she tried to calm her father.

 

Tom stumbled through an apology before returning his ire to Cat Noir.

 

Marinette intervened before he could say anymore.  “Papa, Cat Noir has every right to love...Ladybug.”

 

Marinette walked over to Cat Noir.  “She’s very lucky to have you,” she made sure to have his eye contact, “and I’m sure she know it.  Even if we’re not a couple, I’d be proud to be your friend.”

 

Cat Noir seemed flustered, but he said, “I really didn’t want to hurt you, Marinette.  You’re an amazing girl, my heart just already…belongs to someone else.”

 

“I understand more than you think,” Marinette said.

 

Sabine started saying something to Tom about how Marinette was able to handle her own heartache, but Marinette was experiencing a slight headspin as the reality of what had just happened settled on her.  It did, however, catch her attention loud and clear when her father suggested he teach Cat Noir how to bake in order to win Ladybug’s heart!

 

“Papa!” Marinette cried in mortification.

 

After everyone had had a good laugh, Marinette tried to shoo her parents downstairs.

 

“Well, it's been a busy day!  You two should go relax! I’ll see Cat Noir out through the balcony!  No need to stick around!” Marinette rambled.

 

“Goodbye, Cat Noir!” Sabine called.

 

“Come by anytime for those baking lessons!”  Tom reminded just before Marinette slammed the door down.

 

Marinette clenched her teeth, wide-eyed, as she splayed out tensely over the door.

 

“We need to talk!” she exclaimed.

 

“I’d say that’s an understatement!” Cat Noir chuckled.

 

He was looking like he was already starting to adjust to this new information.  Smugly. The rascal. 

 

Marinette frowned and pouted.  

 

“Balcony!  Now!” she whispered.  “They’re probably listening!”

 

She didn’t wait for him to respond, instead bodily turning him and pushing him up to the balcony.

 

“Hmm, hmm!”  Cat chuckled as he purposely tried to make it harder for her to push him out.  “M’lady! If you were that crazy about me there were easier ways of going about it!  No need to make it such a dramatic production!”

 

“I do not need to be transformed to throw you off this roof!” Marinette threatened.

 

Cat threw his head back and laughed, taking pity on her and jumping the rest of the way up to her balcony.

 

“I can’t believe this!” Cat Noir laughed.  “Of course it’s you! How could it be anyone else!”

 

Marinette groaned as she collapsed into her deckchair.

 

“Plagg is never going to let me hear the end of this…” Cat muttered, then louder he said, “I think you’d better start at the beginning, M’lady.”

 

Marinette groaned again, but mutered, “Tikki!”

 

A cheerful, red kwamii flew before him.  “Hello, Cat Noir! I’m Tikki, the kwamii of creation!”

 

Cat got a funny look on his face and exclaimed, “Oh, no fair!  You’re way sweeter than Plagg!” he complained. “I bet you don’t eat stinky cheese either do you?”

 

Tikki giggled.  “Nope! I mostly like cookies!”

 

Cat gave Marinette a flat look.  “Sugar-sweet and cookies. I will never think of our partnership as being balanced ever again.”

 

Marinette laughed, and Cat Noir smiled at having managed that feat.

 

“Okay, so I guess I owe you an explanation… and an apology for this mess.” she said.

 

“A little one,” he teased.

 

“So… when you caught me after I transformed the other day,” Marinette began, “I panicked and thought you were about to guess my secret identity.”

 

Cat Noir’s eyes widened. “Oh!  In retrospect that makes perfect sense! I just thought you were a fan like Alya.”

 

Marinette felt like pounding her head into the wall.  “I wish I had known that!” she complained. “I just blurted out the first thing that came to mind!  And then Papa heard me and everything just spiraled out of control!”

 

“So...did I really hurt your feelings when I told you I was in love with...you?” he asked.

 

Marinette winced.  “Ehh...not really.  I was kind of relieved because I was thinking I would have to explain that I didn’t mean what I’d blurted out, and then you’d wonder why’d I’d panicked… you gave me an easy out without having to come up with an excuse for you and my parents.  I am truly sorry.  I hate to lie, but sometimes I feel like Ladybug demands it of me and I'm just not good at it.”

 

Cat Noir’s ears lowered a little but he shrugged.  “Makes sense.”

 

Marinette bit her lip, but then sighed and came to a decision.  “Cat Noir, to be honest…I didn’t expect you to come today because I knew you were in love with Ladybug.”

 

Cat Noir scowled.  “I would never just stand you up, Marinette.”

 

Marinette winced again.  “I know--and I should have thought of that!  But I hadn’t thought of it as you standing me up, and well… when I saw that you came for Marinette… I was a little disappointed.”

 

Cat’s ears perked up in curiosity.

 

“I thought you’d changed your mind about being in love with Ladybug, and to my surprise…” Marinette hesitated.  “If I’m painfully honest with myself, I was… I was disappointed that your feelings for me were so easy to throw away.”

 

Marinette watched as Cat knelt next to her and held her hand in his.

 

“Marinette?”

 

She looked up when it was clear he was waiting for her to look him in the eye.

 

“My feelings for you could never be thrown away--ever, let alone easily,” he told her.  “Whether it’s as my friend Marinette, or my partner Ladybug, you mean too much to me to  _ ever  _ throwaway what we have.”

 

Marinette smiled.  “Thank you, Kitty.”

 

Cat Noir smiled back, with genuine peace in his eyes.  However, that’s when the trouble started. A mischievous gleam stole across his expression.

 

“Of course, now this means you’ll never get rid of me!” he proclaimed.

 

“Cat!”

 

“You’re father’s already promised to help me woo you--it’s only a matter of time now!” he went on.  “They do say that they way into a person’s heart is through the stomach! Of course, you already have access to the best pastries in Paris, so I may have my work cut out for me!”

 

Marinette playfully glared at him, “Thinking a lot of yourself, aren’t you, Kitty?  My affection cannot be bought with macaroons!”

 

“Obviously!  I’ll have to bring you flowers, too!”

 

Marinette groaned, “No more roses!  They only bring trouble!”

 

Cat laughed.  “Well, your Papa did say that I would have to prove myself to him… Of course, he was an akuma at the time so he might be a little easier to charm, now.”

 

Marinette sobered a little.  “Cat, you know there's someone else.  You asked me once if I would have fallen for you if he wasn’t in the picture… I didn’t feel like it was fair to tell you that.  Or for you to put that on me…” she sighed. “But I meant what I said earlier. If I hadn’t fallen for him first, I very well may have fallen for you.”

 

Cat Noir was too happy to be embarrassed when a purr rumbled in his chest.

 

“You are always going to have a special place in my life!” Marinette reassured.  “But I can’t promise you anymore than that right now!”

 

“Can I at least know who my rival is?” he asked.

 

“Cat...I don’t think…”

 

“Please?” he donned his best innocent look.  “It’s not like I’d know him because we’re close behind the mask right?”

 

Tikki glared at him and he cast her a nervous glance as she made an adorable grumbling noise. 

 

Marinette didn’t notice.  “I...don’t think so, Cat. I’ve tried to let him know that I have feelings for him, but I haven't out-right told him that I love him.  And I don’t think I should tell you before I tell him.”

 

Cat Noir pouted for a second, but then perked up with renewed mischievousness.

 

“Oh, where are my manners!” he bemoaned.  “You’d think this Cat was never trained! I know your identity, but you don’t know mine!”

 

“Cat, no!”  Marinette squealed.  “It’s still too dangerous!  You don’t have to detransform!”

 

“Sorry, can’t hear you over the sound of my magic transformation!”

 

“You’re still transformed!”

 

“Minor detail,” he scoffed, “besides!  There is no way that I’ll be able to pretend that I don’t know when I’m around you now!”

 

Before she could argue more, Cat Noir called out a “Claws In!” and Adrien Agreste was bowing before her.

 

“At your service, M’lady Marinette!” Adrien purred.

 

Marinette looked like she’d been struck.

 

“A-ad...wha--wah!”  a consecutive mash of jumbled words tumbled their way out of Marinette’s mouth.

 

A cackling chuckle sounded next to Tikki as Plagg sidled up next to her.

 

“Good going, kid!  You broke her!” he laughed.

 

“Adrien?” Marinette whispered.

 

The boy was starting to look less confident.  “Yes?”

 

“Adrien?” Marinette questioned a little louder.

 

“Marinette,  _ are _ you okay?” Adrien winced.  “Maybe I did this wrong…”

 

“Adrien!” Marinette’s shock was broken and she glared at him.

 

“Present!” Adrien chuckled nervously, putting his hand up as if answering roll call.

 

Marinette was becoming red-faced with rage as she stalked toward him and poked him in in the chest.  “You said we didn’t know each other behind the mask!”

 

“Oops.” Adrien gulped.

 

“Don’t ‘oops’ me!” she yelled as she followed him as he shuffled around the balcony.

 

“You sneaky little alley cat!” she exclaimed.  “And the lockers! After Evillustrator--and, and  _ Troublemaker _ !  Oh!”

 

Adrien chuckled nervously.  “What can I say? You say the kindest things when your nervous!”

 

Marinette crossed her arms and gave him a flat look.  “Got anything better than that?”

 

“Um…” Adrien looked to the kwamii’s for help, but Tikki shook her head and Plagg just had a big grin splashed across his face.  “I will buy your lunch for a week?”

 

Marinette rolled her eyes.  “That won’t be necessary.” she plopped back down in her chair.  “ _ You _ can just be the one to explain to Master Fu why we both now know each other’s secret identities.”

 

Adrien’s shoulders drooped.  “Yes, M’lady.”

 

“But whatever excuse you need to tell your father,” she added, “I expect you to have lunch with me, Alya, and Nino tomorrow.”

 

He perked up again.  “Then can I know who your crush is?”

 

Marinette got noticeably nervous again. “N-no! Your not!  I mean--you can’t know!”

 

“You seemed so relaxed there for a minute,” he noticed, “what changed?”

 

Marinette scowled at him.  “I can be very relaxed when I’m trying to figure out the best way to throw you from the Eiffel Tower!”

 

Adrien laughed.  “Alright! I guess that’s my cue to leave!”

 

Adrien transformed back into Cat Noir, but before he left he turned back to Marinette.  “Marinette? We’re going to be okay, right?”

 

“We’re going to be great, Adrien,” she reassured.

 

Cat Noir smiled.  “I’m glad it’s you, Marinette.”

 

He leaned down quickly and pecked her cheek.  “Thanks for the save, M’lady.”

 

Cat Noir had already leapt away as Marinette brought her hand to her cheek and sunk into her chair with a dazed look.

 

“Quiet the development, huh, Marinette?” Tikki giggled.

 

“Who knew Adrien looked so good in leather!” Marinette sighed.

 

Tikki’s laughter brought her back to her senses and Marinette blushed and playfully scowled at her.

 

“Oh!  You think this is so funny, don’t you?  You’ve known all along!” Marinette chased Tikki back into her room as the kwamii laughed harder.

 

What she didn’t know was that Cat Noir had turned to look back on her a few roofs away.

 

“See you tomorrow,” he said, “my Marinette.”


End file.
